Late Night Musings
by CKaylen
Summary: In which Harry stays up one night contemplating about his present life.


For Harry Potter, he could never get used to the reality he had been living in now. It wasn't that it was a bad life, in fact, it was actually the very opposite. He had never been on luck's good side. That he had figured out while he was in Hogwarts, but now he feels as if luck had given him a gift of happiness. His good fortune started and ended with the woman in his bed who he had wrapped his arms around.

Harry buried his face in Hermione's ever bushy hair. It was one of the things about her that he had grown to love even more through the years. It was a part of Hermione that made her who she was. Just like his scar made him who he was. They were both something that can't really be helped, but they learned to live with them and appreciate what they represented: individuality and a memorabilia of what they went through.

He inhaled the scent of vanilla and some kind of flowery aroma that his wife had always possessed. The first time he figured out what her specific scent was during the first time she hugged him back in first year. He didn't think much of it back then but as the years went by, he discovered that he liked it more and more and sought to investigate what it really was that made Hermione smell that way.

Of course, it was hard to keep his private research in the down low without letting Hermione know about his predicament and it wasn't until they started dating that she found out about it. Harry could still remember when he had unwillingly confessed his infatuation with her smell and how she gave him a bemused look before laughing at his face. A bruised ego and a couple of 'I'm sorry' kisses later, he had forgiven her easily and they went back to the dorm to snuggle in front of the fireplace. It was there she told him she thought he was sweet. "Weird, but sweet," she giggled before kissing him again.

For all the misfortunes that he had gotten through his life, Harry knew that he would gladly go through them all over again if it meant ending up married to the girl in his arms. He truly felt blessed and he thanked whatever higher power out there that possessed this wonderful woman to marry a bloke like him.

He felt soft fingertips running through the hair on the back of his head, "Harry? What are you doing up?" She said softly as she let her fingers continue what they were doing.

Harry smiled against her neck before leaving a small kiss on it. "I'm just thinking. I'm sorry I woke you." He said quietly.

Hermione turned over to face him and laid her hands on his chest, "What are you thinking about at," she looked over his shoulder at the clock on the nightstand "1 in the morning, Mr. Potter?" she asked with amusement and curiosity.

"You" he said simply. "And how lucky I am that you chose me as the person you want to spend the rest of your life with. You literally could have anyone, Hermione, and yet you chose me." He said in a way that hinted as if he still was not believing this was his life now.

Hermione gave him an adoring smile and raised a hand to caress his cheek, "Oh, you silly man. Don't you know that I wouldn't choose anyone over you? If you didn't get your head out your arse to finally ask me out, I'm pretty sure I would have done it myself. I was already head over heels for you before you noticed that I was actually a girl. It just took you a while to figure out that you had feelings for me, too."

"I could kick myself for not noticing you sooner. I cannot believe I didn't notice the angel that was literally right under my nose," he said sincerely which caused Hermione to blush.

"Stop gassing me up, Harry. I'm already married to you remember?" She lifted her left hand to show him the modest, (because she didn't want anything too bulky on her finger, she said) but very elegant rock that settled on her ring finger.

"I'm not just saying that to flatter you, you know. You really are amazing Hermione and I love you so much." Harry said as he pulled her closer.

"Not as much as I love you." Hermione leaned in until their noses were practically touching.

"Not possible," his words tickling her lips and making her giggle a little. Harry silenced her in a searing kiss that stole her breath away. He parted her lips gently by licking her bottom lip with expertise to which she responded eagerly.

Hermione was the first to pull away. She sat upright and proceeded to take her night shirt off, leaving her bare for his eyes to freely roam about. "Well, since we're both up already, we should make the most of the rest of the night, don't you think?" She gazed at him with a knowing smirk that made his entire body burn up with want.

Harry pulled her on top of him. He knew that she could feel the hard evidence of his desire through his sleep pants. His hips unconsciously bucked up when her hand made contact with it. "You're killing me, Mrs. Potter." He managed to groan out.

"Oh, but what a way to go." She teased before leaning down to kiss him again.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating "It Started With A Book", but I don't know if I'll ever finish it. It's kind of one of those instance where you lose interest in the plot. I hope I didn't disappoint too many people. In any case, I'm still writing and I hope you'll stick with me. I hope to bring more content in the future.

Please leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated and I would really like to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading.


End file.
